A thanksgiving miracle
by winteriscool
Summary: Marinette and Adriem were enemies they swore that theyd never be more than enemies, except one thanksgiving miracle changes all of that


"Do you think that'll change anything Adrien?! If you thought it would then your wrong!" Marinette cried as she threw him his umbrella back and ran off

From that day on Marinette and Adrien never talked to each other, if they did, they were arguing

The teachers picked up on how rude they were to eachother, in the end they ended up sitting next to each other in every class they had together, they always complained but the teachers thought it was the best for their 2 best students to get a long

Soon they were always fighting and the teachers had no hope for a good relationship between these two so they just separated them

Eventually Nino had a crush on Marinette, he wanted to ask the sweet girl out but was to scared to ask her out

"Dude, who's the lucky girl" he heard a familiar voice behind him, luckily it was Adrien his best friend

"I can't tell you yet" he smiled but his hand behind his head

"Okay totally get it" Nino knee if he'd tell adrien it was Marinette then he'd freak out he hated Marinette

"You should go up to the girl, there's no way she could reject my best friend" he smiled pushing Nino from his hiding spot

"Uh h-hey Marinette" he smiled hoping he was confident enough to ask Marinette out

"Hi Nino what's up"

"I was wondering if y-you wanted to go out with me, I mean you should, I MEAN you don't have to, I think you know what I mean" he smiled

"Sure Nino, I'd be cool to hangout with you" she smiled back at him

She knew Adrien would hate it if she dated his best friend, that would make him freak out and that was excatly what she wanted

"So what did Alya say?" He smiled at Nino, by the look on his smile he knew she had said yes

"Actually I asked Marinette out, not alya we're going to an amusement park later today"

"YOU WHAT! YOU CANT POSSIBLY LIKE THAT DEVIL! I'm warning you! She's just using you to get into my skin! I KNOW IT!"

"Look dude! I've known Marinette for the longest she doesn't use people, people use her more often she doesn't hate anybody, she might dislike you know but your making a huge mistake not manning up because she is a great friend, you either support me or not"

"Nino! Can't you see she's only like that to you guys I'm a whole different story!"

"Alright then, if you don't support me then don't, I'll support myself!"

"Nino!"

Months had passed from that day, Nino didn't want anything to do with Adrien

Adrien was forced to hangout with Chloe, he really didn't like it but he thought it was better to hangout with her than hangout with Nino who was dating his enemy

Marinette had really started to like Nino as the more she hanged out with him, but they broke up, they both knew this relationship wouldn't work out for the both of them, as Nino took interest in Alya and Marinette totally supported

"Hey Nino, I heard you and Marinette broke up?"

"I know your back only because I broke up with Marinette"

"Did you finally realize she was using you?!"

"No, actually I broke up with her I took interest in alya, alya informed me that Marinette cried for days but she supported me and Alya in the end

"You see, that's a true friend unlike you!"

"About that, Nino can we be friends again I'm kinda tired of hanging out with Chloe"

"Sure dude, but only if you promise to the and get along with Marinette when me and alya and hanging out with you guys, when we're not you guys can do whatever you want"

"Of course, I'll try but no guarantees" they both laughed at Adriens sillynes

Finally thanksgiving rolled around and they were going to have dinner at Adriens place, but of course Marinetge refused to go until alya dragged her there

All the class had shown up already except for Marinette and alya finally, the 4 walked to eachother, alya and Nino starting to chat it up while Marinette and Adrien just scowled at each other trying not to get into an aregument

Alya led Marinette into a room in the Agreste Mansion, the same with Nino and Adrien

In the end Marinette and Adrien were sitting together stuck in a locked room

"Let us out Alya!" Marinette yelled banging on the door

"Not until you guys are at least friends!"

"YOURE SO DEAD ALYA"

For the first few minutes they ignored each other until alya spoke,"If you don't talk to eachother then you'll never leave!"

Marinette huffed then turning to Adrien,"Look I'm sorry Agreste, I didn't mean to treat you that way I'm just having a really bad day!"

"So your having a bad day everyday _Dupain-Cheng_!"

"Your right Agreste, me having a bad day is no excuse, I should've never treated you the way I am treating you..."

"I admit I'm the beginning when me and Nino started dating, the first few days I was using him to get under your skin but I really did fall in love with him after that..."

"Then how'd you get over him so easily!"

"I'm not..."

"What?"

"I'm not over Nino"

"I wish I could have Nino back but what can I do, he loves alya and I wish them the best future together"

"Marinette..."

"I had no idea what kind of person you were until now, I'm sorry maybe we could be friends" he stood up from his seat walking over to her

"Maybe" she smiled standing up, she hugged him and he hugged her back

"Awwwwwww, they're su cute!" Alya squealed

Marinette looked up Adrien who was also looking at her, that very moment Adrien pulled her into a kiss

Alya ran to the door to open it to catch footage of their kiss, and she did, when Marinette realized that alya had footage she pushed Adrien away and ran out embarrassed

"Smooth, smooth Mr.Agreste" Alya smirked at Adrien who had tons of blush on his face

"Mama, if anybody comes to see me tell them I'm not feeling well and don't want to see anybody not even alya!"

"Alright dear" Sabine made a concerned face once Marinette left upstairs, later to have alya, Nino, and Adrien coming in to check on her

"May we see Marinette?" Alya sounded out of breath as if she had been chasing Marinette all this way

Sabine looked at Adrien, were Marinette and Adrien friends now, Marinette always complained about how annoying Adrien was and here he was trying to check up on her

"Sorry, Marinettes not feeling well and doesn't feel like seeing anybody at the moment"

"Oh alright" Adrien left the bakery with alya and Nino and they were going to wait for the next day to confront Marinette but some nosy cat didn't want to wait

"Hey Marinette" Chat jumped onto her balcony as Marinette was staring at the starts that night

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here YOUVE never come to see me...?"

"I know but I felt lonely tonight, patrolling the city alone..."

"Why are you patrolling alone?"

"Ladybug couldn't patrol with me, she even has a better and important life than me"

"How did your thanksgiving go?"

"Oh well, it's a long story and you probably don't want to hear it"

"Well why not, I bet I'd be interesting"

"Alright, well you see there was this boy we pretty much were enemies after he tried to put him on my seat at school, but today I saw him in a different light..."

"Like how?"

"My friends trapped me in a room with him today because they wanted us to start getting a long, in the end we did become friends

"But..."

"But what?"

"He pulled me into a kiss, I didn't enjoy it until my friend took a video is us, and now I feel so dumb because I pushed him away and ran off, he probably hates me all over again!"

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you Marinette"

"I want to be more than friends with him know, and I want him to know that but now it's to hard for me to think about him without blushing!"

"Princess I'm sure he'll accept you no matter what, or else he wouldn't have kissed you" Chat Noir smiled to

himself

"Your right Chat Noir, I don't know why I'm freaking out like this, I'll confront him about it tomorrow" she laughed with Chat

"Okay Marinette breath... you got this, go talk to him"

"Oh tikki I regret everything I can't do it! I can't I can't do it!"

"It's okay Marinette maybe he'll come up to you"

"W-what?"Tikki his as Marinette felt a hand on her shoulder,

"Hey Marinette"

"Hey good, you look Adrien today, I MEAN YOU LOOK GOOD TODAY!"

Adrien chuckled,"Thanks Marinette" Marinette his her face in her palms, she felt Adriens hand touch hers as he pulled away her hands from her face, when she saw his face she also smiled

"So about the kiss yesterday..." She started, it seemed a little awkward but Adrien knew it all as he had investigated the night before as Chat Noir

"I'm sorry if I suprised you Marinette, I guess I felt a spark when we finally apologized to each other"

"Adrien I-I well it did suprise me, but after some thinking last night I came to a conclusion that I want to be more than friends"

"Marinette, I would not trade that kiss for anything in the world, I want to be more than friends too..."

That thanksgiving night was one of the most amazing nights of the couples life and they called it a _Thanksgiving miracle..._


End file.
